


I never loved you

by AlacritiousEidolon (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, post-War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AlacritiousEidolon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 100th work posted to Ao3. Yay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I never loved you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th work posted to Ao3. Yay!

“What? Of course you did,” Wrathion said, but his voice sounded weak and far away. Pathetic.

“I thought it’d be fun,” Anduin continued, circling around the shorter man. He was smirking. That smirk had always seemed so handsome, when they’d known each other; so charismatic and sweet. But now, it seemed… scary. “To play along with your crush. But I underestimated how much of a monster you were.”

Anduin’s expression turned serious and he loomed over Wrathion, scowling down at him. Wrathion felt tears slip down his cheeks and couldn’t bring himself to scrub them away. “You think I didn’t hear about how you look up to ‘ _Auntie Onyxia_ ’? You–”  
“I– you don’t–!”  
“Shut up!” Anduin grabbed him roughly by the tabard and  _shook_ , breaking a sob out of Wrathion’s chest that he hadn’t known was hiding there. “I don’t want to hear your excuses! I pretended to love you so you’d show your true self. And  _boy_ , did you ever! You are an  _abomination_ , Prince Wrathion, and I’m ashamed to say I ever kissed you. I never want to see your horrible little face again.”

Wrathion didn’t have an excuse to make. But of course Anduin wouldn’t give him what he deserved, either; he was walking away. Wrathion tried to scream at him, to bait him into punching him,  _something_  - but the world shifted around him and he became dully aware of the fact that he wasn’t even standing up, he was lying, in his bed, with no Anduin in sight.

A nightmare.

Another one.

He sat up enough to turn over his damp pillow, then turned over and tried to get back to sleep.


End file.
